thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Info.
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Regular Saiyan- All full-blooded Saiyans share several common features: All are born with the hairstyle they keep through out life all are very strong and muscular and they all have a tail. The tail is a weakness for weaker Saiyans, as any pressure applied to it is temporally paralyzing, but Saiyans who have strengthened their tail, are not affected at all by this. The tail is also necessary for the transformation to the Oozaru state. Also all Saiyans have a strong love to fight, which can sometimes be a weakness. Giji (False) Super Saiyan - This is a mid point between a Saiyan's regular from, and Super Saiyan. Goku reached this form in DBZ Movie #4, when he was really mad at Lord Slug. This is where the Saiyan can almost become a Super Saiyan, but is lacking one or two things. Achieved By: [[Goku|'Goku']] Dragon Ball Z [[Dragon Ball Z|'Super Saiyan']] - Going Super Saiyan gives the Saiyan a huge power boost along with golden hair and green eyes. The first person we see reach SSJ in the series is Goku when fighting Frieza. The transformation is triggered when someone of pure heart (Good or Bad) experiences extreme emotion, this takes over and allows the change. With training, afterwards the transformation is controlled and happens at will. Achieved By: Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks,Future Gohan, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Goku Junior, Vegeta Junior, Cell, Vegito, Gotenks, and Gogeta ' ' Super Saiyan 2nd Form - This form is a much more powerful version of Super Saiyan, however, like USSJ, there is a slight muscle mass increase, which reduces speed. This is the form Vegeta uses for the fight with Cell, as the speed decrease is not as much as USSJ but also not as much of a strength increase. We also see Gohan Goku in this form when he is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan. Achieved By: V'egeta, Trunks, Goku' Super Saiyan 3rd Form - More commonly known as Ultra Super Saiyan, this is a midpoint between SSJ and SSJ2. At this stage a Saiyan's muscle mass dramatically increases, but they take a big hit in their speed. Goku demonstrated this to Gohan, during the Cell Game Saga inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta also noticed this disadvantage during his training. Trunks however failed to spot this, and this led to his defeat by the weaker, but much faster Cell. Achieved By: Goku, Vegeta,Future Trunks, & Cell '' ''Super Saiyan Full Power - During the training time before the Cell Games , Goku comes up with an idea. He wanted himself and Gohan to try and remain as Super Saiyans for as long as they could, and so get their bodies used to the form. The result is that the Saiyan can stay in the form for long periods of time with little or no effort. It is mastery of the Super Saiyan form.'' Achieved By: ''Goku and Gohan'' '''Super Saiyan 2 - This stage is very similar to SSJ (in appearance), the only differences being lightning boltsthat surround the Saiyan and having slightly longer and stiffer hair. In this form power and speed are both increased over SSJ. This form was first achieved by Gohan whilst battling Cell, and is too triggered by extreme emotion. Achieved By: Gohan, Goku, Cell, Vegeta, and Vegito Super Saiyan 3 - This form is the strongest of all Saiyan forms in the Manga. Only Goku and the fused body of Gotenks can handle it. It is characterized by very long, full hair and the Saiyan's eyebrows disappearing. Goku achieves this form whilst training in Heaven in between the Cell and Buu Sagas. This forms increases power and speed even more, but also uses a lot of power, so it cannot be maintained for very long. Achieved By: Goku and Gotenks Super Saiyan 4 '''- This is a form that causes some controversy, since it doesn't appear in the Manga some people say that it isn't a true form, but I am going to agree with the common consensus and say it is. In this form the hair stays black and becomes long, but shorter than SSJ3 and red fur covers most of the upper body, the eyes turn yellow with red outlines and red eyelids. Goku is the only true person to reach this form, but Bulma creates a device that allows Vegeta to reach it as well. Achieved By: '''Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta The Super Saiyan 5 is the ultimate level of power for a Saiyan, it was rumored to exist in the ancient history of the Saiyans, but the knowledge of it was lost with the destruction of the planet Vegita. No modern Saiyans had ever managed to achieve this level of power. It was not until the few remaining Saiyans began to explore other dimensions that the Super Saiyan Level 5 finally manifested itself. A lone Saiyan was exploring a planet in the Three Galaxies, near Phase World, when a large Splugorth army attacked him. The Saiyan transformed into a Super Saiyan Level 4, but it still was not enough to overcome his attackers, who were growing in number as reinforcements arrived. The warrior believed all would be lost and he would be killed until he heard a voice in his head that told him to be calm and that new power would flow from sources that he never even suspected he could access. As the attackers continued to strike at the Saiyan, he suddenly stopped fighting and simply stood still in the middle of the battlefield, his face composed in an expression of ultimate inner peace. Then with a sudden blinding light emanating from the Saiyan, he was transformed into the first Super Saiyan Level 5 in modern history. The Saiyan proceeded to kill all of his attackers with the same expression of inner peace that he wore just prior to his transformation. To become a Super Saiyan Level 5 for the first time, a Saiyan must be a Super Saiyan Level 4 and be in a situation where he will lose a battle, no matter what the Saiyan could try. There must be nothing that he could do to win and no possibility of escape or surrender. The Saiyan must also have an ME of 20 or greater and be able to achieve complete inner peace (GM’s decision). If the Saiyan can achieve this level of inner peace, then he might (again, GM's decision) be contacted by a higher power that will be able to give him the energy required to alter his DNA to hold the amount of power that Super Saiyan Level 5 offers. The being that contacts the Saiyan is unknown; it could be the Cosmic Forge or another extremely powerful intelligence. There is a significant change in the Saiyan’s appearance, there is a great increase in muscle mass, the hair becomes very long and white, the Saiyan’s body is covered in a very thin layer of white fur, except their chest, face, and neck, and the Saiyan’s eyes becoming completely red. The transformation is instantaneous and the results take effect immediately. Once a Saiyan has transformed the first time, he can transform again at will, but must be fully “energized” and then spend an additional melee action to go through the final transformation to become a Super Saiyan 5. This means that the Saiyan does not have to go through any of the other Super Saiyan levels before becoming a Super Saiyan Level 5, but he still gains the bonuses of the previous levels. Special Abilities:#All Ki Manipulation Techniques, except Power Increasing Techniques, are used as if the Saiyan was +15 levels higher. #The Super Saiyan Level 5 has the first two special abilities of the Super Saiyan Level 4 form in addition to the special abilities listed below. #The Super Saiyan Level 5 has complete immunity to all mind altering affects from spells, psionics, drugs, or gases. #The Super Saiyan Level 5 has the ability to disrupt anyone’s possession or control over another living creature (including animals). Oozaru (Giant Monkey) - When any Saiyan with a tail is exposed to the light of a full moon, this sets off a chain reaction from a gland in their tails and causes them to transform into a giant ape (Oozaru is Japanese for "Big Monkey"). This causes the Saiyan's power to be multiplied by 10. With training, this form can be controlled but Goku and Gohan were never trained this way so they went out of control and destroyed all in their way. Golden Oozaru (Golden Giant Monkey) - This is very similar to the regular Oozaru form except the fur is golden not brown. It is also of course much stronger. To reach this stage a Saiyan must have a tail and receive more waves than usual from the moon. Once the Saiyan controls the massive power of this from, they transform into Super Saiyan 4. Achieved By: Goku, Vegeta, and Baby Vegeta Mystic Saiyan - This form is achieved by Gohan after his power up from Old Kai. During this state his power is fully maximized. So much so that he does not need to ever go Super Saiyan to increase his power. It looks exactly the same as his normal state, as you can see from the picture. If the Old Kai had finished the power up Gohan would have been stronger than SSJ3 Goku, but he never finishes because he is too lazy. Achieved By: Gohan Legendary Super Saiyan - A lot of people would say that the Legendary Super Saiyan is Goku because he reaches all the known levels. On the other hand A lot of people would say its Broly because he was born with such a high power level and reached Super Saiyan in a whole nother way. FUNimation claims the true Legendary Super Saiyan is Broly but beyond that there is no "secret" in the series that lets us know for sure its just something we will all have do decide on ourselves. Dragon Ball Copyright Information.Funimation Productions, Ltd. - © 2011 FUNimation © Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Category:Saiyan Info Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.